


Magikarp's Lament

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the story of one Magikarp and another person's kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magikarp's Lament

_I know I'm not the best._

_I know that for a fact._

I know that all I can do is flail. I'm so annoying, aren't I? Don't I just get under your skin? Everyone I meet just throws me back into the water. I'm not ever wanted, and all I am good for is nothing. I'm not even worth one measly Poké Ball according to most.

They think I cannot hear them. That the water blocks out all sound. That I'm too stupid and ignorant to understand.

I understand completely.

I can't battle, so everyone deems me worthless. There are many of my kind, so I'm not rare. I can't smile, or frown. All I can do is breathe. Words still hurt though. I tried to ignore it all for so long, but it just never went away. I longed for a trainer, any trainer, to make me strong, so that I could be wanted! I started off with the fishermen. Even they didn't want me. I tried chasing after a trainer once. I tried to battle her Pokémon, so that I could prove myself...but all I could do was flail. I almost fainted from their strong blows. But I kept myself up, flailing and gasping hoping she could catch me. Hoping I was good enough.

It hurt tremendously.

I could feel myself aching all over, but I kept trying. Eventually, she fled and didn't even bother to finish me off.

She left me to die.

If I could cry, I would have. I was so hungry, and no other Pokémon would share their food, if they even had any. I was also injured, and could not swim very well. Some of the Pokémon laughed as I staggered in pain. And all I could show was a vacant expression. Even though I hurt, even though I was broken, all I could say was...nothing.

I finally reached a safe spot to hide, without predators or strong currents. I knew I wasn't going to live long, not without help or food. I could barely breathe, but the solitude was just enough for me. Without angry scowls, without scorning laughs...If I was going to die, it might as well have been in peace. I let myself sink down, my eyes half closed, and I went to sleep.

I was ready to die. In fact I was hoping for death's cold grip.

That is until you showed up.

I awoke in a pond, it was small, but large enough to swim in. It was near a delightful forest and there was plenty of food. It looked like someone nourished me back to health. You had been standing over this tiny pond, and you had looked over me through the night. You probably saw my body floating in the ocean, and you knew I wasn't going to make it. You had been kind enough to care for me, when you could have just let me drift off.

I liked you instantly. Plus you smelled like Pecha berries!

It was hard to tell, but you were smiling as I seemed to get better. I couldn't make out most of what you had said, but instead of a harsh negative tone, you spoke to me kindly and softly. Even if I couldn't talk back, you kept me company and sat by the little pond. I would rub my head against your hand. I don't know why. It just felt pleasing. In fact...almost everything felt pleasing then.

I didn't really know much about what I felt then...could it have been happiness?

I wasn't fully healed by then, and I wouldn't be for days. But each day, you would come over by the little pond, and you would grace me with your company. I loved the way you spoke to me, and I loved how much you cared. But I was always still weak. I would never get to be as strong as any other Pokémon. How I envied those Pokémon who get to travel the world and battle.

But you didn't care about my strength.

You didn't have any other Pokémon, or even any Poké Balls. You would visit me nonetheless, and you would say, "I love you". I don't know what those words mean exactly, but I loved them. The sound of those words just had such a special ring to them. It made me feel so delightful. I never wanted it to end.

But one day, I heard ominous crashing sounds come from the sky.

Rain pounded against the lake, and made everything else soggy around it. Suddenly, the pond suddenly swept me up into a current as water was crashing in from everywhere. I tried to fight it, but even after I healed, I was still weak. I cried out for you, hoping you would hear. But the storm muted my desperate pleas as it dragged me back into the unknown.

The storm eventually cleared, but you and the island were nowhere to be found. I felt so discouraged, I wanted to give up, right then and there.

But then...I thought about you.

Would you want me to?

Would you be proud of me?

Would you be happy knowing I didn't even try to find my way back to you?

NO.

I couldn't give up. I had to do this for you! Because you were the only one who loved me and cared for me! You didn't care that I wasn't strong, but now I have to be to find you again. I have to become strong so that you and I can prove all the people and Pokémon who doubted me wrong! I wouldn't care if the whole world was against me as long as you were there.

This was no longer about power. This was about getting back to you.

So I swam against currents and I fought as hard as I could, running when I got hurt too bad. I faced countless Pokémon Trainers, and even learned the attack, "Tackle". Sure it was very hard at times, but I knew I could never give up.

I became strong. And so one day, after I had defended myself against a Tentacool, I began to change. I waved it off as nothing, and continued on, but that was when I was enfolded into a blinding light. I was frightened, but as that went along, I started to feel a certain warmth in my body's core. I felt my muscles stretch and form new parts. I tried to escape it, but then it just suddenly stopped, leaving me by myself.

I had to blink a few times before I could really see. I looked down at my new tail and saw that it was longer and was a sky blue.

I became a Gyarados!

By this time, it took me less time to find you. My sight had enhanced greatly, as well as my other senses. The Pokémon who used to tease me, swam out of my way, fearing me. I didn't care about them.

I could finally find you again.


End file.
